Excess Anger
by freaking.flaws
Summary: HA! One Shot of Dark Arnold


**Excess Anger**

**HA! Nope, Nada. It's not mine. Sorry for the grammar issue. Just enjoy the story.**

"And those drug reaction within the substances whether we do not require it, is being called by? Anyone?" Mrs. Graham, my biology teacher asked to us. Everyone is being busy with themselves. Yeah, it includes me, though. I still imagine how hard I am when my arms could held her small curvy perfect waist and played her hard gummy nipple, sucked it by my tongue. How sweet her lips that matched with mine. Yeah, her. My current addiction. Don't blame me. I am only 17 years old oblong head boy with needs. And for Godsake, she is the one that could fullfill all my needs, correctly guide me to endless pleasure. Her.

"How about Mr. Shortman here?" how kind Mrs. Graham to let me out of my damn perfect lust pictures in my head. Shit! Doesn't she know that man has needs? Jerking off in the shower won't help me. I need to get rid of this uncontrollable hormone of mine. And it is hard to keep it cool and pretend to be a goody two shoes like I always be.

"Mind if I told you not to point me when you've already knew I don't know the fucking answer because I'm not really paying much attention to you, Mam? I even don't know what your damn question is. So sorry, Mam. Break it off. Stop humiliating me." I snapped. When playing with yourself is not enough, dark side of mine will likely dominate me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shortman. What did you just say to me?" Mrs. Graham raised her voices to make me understand that I have just gotten myself trouble. Then, her again. Oh my! Will she stop to make me look like pathetic puppy adoring his beautiful gorgeous master?

A slender lean hand whose belongs to person next to me, raised to help me (I guess, I hope). "Yes, Ms. Pataki?" Mrs. Graham distracted her deadly look on me and moved her head to the beautiful blonde. "Adverse drug reaction. The answer is adverse drug reaction. As World Health Organization have mentioned in 2002, adverse drug reaction or ADR is a response to a drug which is noxious and unintended, and which occurs at doses normally used in man for the prophylaxis, diagnosis, or therapy of disease, or for the modifications of physiological function," she continued her speech making class went silent and the teacher speechless.

_Flashback_

Helga G Pataki is always be an enigma to me. After FTI incident happened, she's been a little different. Okay, not a little. Huge different. No spitballs, no funny nicknames, no torturing threads. Just like that. After that, we were not really being a friend. Maybe just acquantaince. Or in a cool professional way, we called it collague. Yup, collague. For just saying it, I can feel my coolness around here.

Okay focus to the main subject. Mr. and Mrs. Pataki were changing to the really great parenthood post FTI incident. Gerald told me that Pheobe (his current 8 year girlfriend, I didn't understand why people like them can ever be maintained their relationship in such looooong term. Maybe it calls love. Thing that I've been searching in my whole life) told him Patakis realized what their youngest daughter have suffered all of her life. It's enough to put some real shit to their heads about neglecting their youngest daughter and made her to survive on her own. Those realization took them to go to therapist, try to make it a better parents for Helga. They often showed in Helga's debate competition (You know, she is still Phoebe's best friend. Phoebe forced her to join the debate club. It makes Helga is such a cute nerd). And with Olga came home twice a year, the three Patakis made it to the field to watch Helga's baseball tournament (That's why she grew up to be a bombshell bomb. And every guys in HS.118 suddenly wants to do her. Like she will give them a chance. Hah!) Then, every mid year, Patakis will support her daughter's play (Which is she doing really amazing). Patakis will always be Patakis. They are born with genius chip in their heads. And their aim in the world is to get as many as prized as they can. Not that I envy to their accomplishment. Correction, I envy them, spesifically Helga Pataki, my childhood tormentor. Why is she out of nowhere becoming perfect superstar in high school? Damn girl!

After the moving on phase happened in Patakis house, Helga's behavior was also changed. She never bullied her friends anymore. She grew up with nice behavior combined with sexy ass and best bust ever in HS. 118. After I reunited with my parents through the jungle journey, I've been really frustated with the nice Helga. She's nice. At first, I thought it was good. But later, it killed me. Her nice act to me is same as not talking to me. At all. How could you confess you love me then said it was some kind of bullshit heat of the moment and left me hanging? I remembered exactly the last time I tasted her back in 9th Grade. I frustated beyond belief, so I took crazy action to get the hell out of her attention to me. I cornered her after school, waited nervously next to her locker. That day, I had planned Phoebe to go home with Gerald, so that I can satisfy my needs to her.

"Quit the nice act, doll." I said while my arms held her small curvy waist to turn her around for looking closely to me. "What do you want, Arnold?" her sweet voice came out from those swollen lips that tick me to crush mine to her.

Went I hit puberty, for odd reason, I'm not feeling the requirement to be everybody's hero. Although, I still act goody goody here and there. Moreover, I grew up awesome to be said. Great muscles body and flying grades. But, something dark has gotten through me. Dark Arnold side. Yeah. When my sexual needs isn't getting some treatments, the dark side will come and control me. Dominate me to be the very bad boy. There are much excess anger that need to get rid of me. I need something to let this excess anger out, and be satisfied. I need Helga G Pataki for sure. So, I picked that day to finally have "_the talk_" with her. And that day is one of that dark Arnold day in charge.

One of my arms left her curvy perfect waist to mold her fine sexy butt. I grabbed and massaged her butt, felt the sensation to touch the bombshell blonde ass everyone willing to slam.

"S-Stop it, Arnold," her voices' shaken.

"No, Pataki. I won't stop it," I smirked to her.

Her arm reached my arm that being busy with her sexy ass, grabbed it, and tried to get out of my embrace. Not that will happen, I personally thought.

"Get the hell out of me, you pervert," she shouted, and swung her fists to let go of me.

"Shut your fuck up, Pataki. I'm so done with you," with that I took her swinging fists and forcefully brought her to the nearest classroom. I let her go, then locked the classroom.

She's standing with furious face, ready to put a fight with me. But, I won't make this time to go just for boring useless and endless fight with her. I need her sexually, and I will do it, whether she liked it or not.

I grabbed teacher's chair next to her, and sat on it. "Can you just tell me what the hell do you want from me?" she said with gritted teeth.

Then, I put my arms around her and get her sat on my lap. Thanks to God, she's wearing mini skirt that enable me to forced my two fingers inside her lace panties. At first, she rejected my action and kept moving away until my fingers went deep to begin the search of her little pleasure bud. I pressed my fingers hard into her, made her screamed loud in pain.

She arched her back and put her arms on my shoulders for some balances. I squeezed her back and forth while seeing her drove crazy on my lap.

"Hhhhh... Stop it, Arnold. Please.. Oh God... Hhhh. Can't stand it... HHHHH Aaaarnold." With my other arm, I put her head down to me, so that I can lick her swollen lips. She refused to open her mouth to me. "Kiss me, Helga, open your mouth," I said while biting down her lower lip, sucking it to the upper lip, forcing her mouth to open to begin the tongue war. Finally, she can't bear it within fingering action down there. I kept fingering her back and forth by 2 then 3 fingers into her lower labia. Swirling her clit, making her moaned loud, then attacking her mouth for tongue domination. I brushed my tongue through her teeth, searching her tongue, for frenzy passionate making out.

She gave up and let me played with her tongue, made her lips got swollen. She cried out when she reached the climax. She pulled her lips back of mine for screaming in pleasure pain. She arched her back, and made her neck a great angle to be sucked by me. I kissed her neck and smelt her ominious vanilla and strawberry scent. Scent that I love it so much. I kissed and sucked passionately like thirsty man to the water. Made some big red marks on her neck, warning sign to all guys that she is mine.

I let go my fingers down there and worked with her shirt. Pulled the shirt out of her head. Unclasped her bra. Grabbed her breast under my palm, massaged it, squeezed it, sucked her hard nipple, made her go wild. She is so beautiful on top of me. She looked very exhausted after her multiple orgasms I gave her.

"You're very beautiful, baby. You know that?"

"God, Arnold. Touch me!"

"You like it when I swirling your beautiful breasts in my palm, playing it back and forth, touching you like this, baby? Let me sucking your hard nipples, putting it on my mouth, and giving you endless pleasure,"

"Do it. Do it, Arnold. Please," she moaned when I did my action.

She's so hot that I can't handle my hard bulge in my pants. She's jumping up and down in my lap, straddling, and grinding her hips to me. Make me can't control it anymore. I left my hand job and began to lift her hips, made some access to me to pull my pants down.

Then, she smirked.

"Need some help, football-head?"

That nickname. How much I missed her said it. I kissed her gentle on the lips while she helping me pulled my pants down. She let my lips go and moved out of my lap to her kness, made me confused. She grabbed my manhood, applied some pressure onto it, then put it in her mouth. She started boobing her heads up and down. Sucked my manhood tip with her tongue, swirled it around, made me go crazy.

"H-h-helgaaa! AAAAARGH!" I saw heaven in my eyes.

After I hit climax, she swallowed my seed with smirking evil smile. Few minutes later, she's ready for new action. She straddle my lap, put my really hard erected manhood, and bring it in to her lower labia. I helped her by guiding her hips up and down, making sure my manhood went deep and deep to her clit, giving us extra orgasms today.

Then, I felt my manhood torn something in her lower labia. And she's crying in pain.

"Hel-ga? Is this your-?"

She nodded, unabled to talk. The face she made making me know that this hurt so much.

I stopped, tried to pull back.

"Do you want me to stop? I'm sorry, I don't know you-?"

She shaked her heads. "No, Arnold, No. Don't pull back."

I grabbed her legs and circling it on my hips. Made our embrace getting closer, to press the pleasure, eliminate the pain for her.

"Feel better?" I asked her. She only nodded and hugged me tight.

I found it hard not to move. But, I can't stand the painfull look of my goddess here. I love here so much to even try to move an inches. I don't want her to be in extreme pain.

"Kiss me, Arnold?" she begged in tears, tried to hold on the pain.

"Sure, baby, sure. It will be alright. You'll be fine. I'm sorry," I kissed her gently and slowly, tried to erase the pain she had.

Not long after that, we finally found our rhythim sex, and hit climax together.

"Almost there, baby. Hold on, hold on," I moaned in pleasure.

She exhausted and snuggled in the crook of my neck while I put my chin on her head and my arms stroke her hair. I kissed her forehead when her eyelids got heavier, ready to drive off.

"I love you so much, my baby," I pecked her lips, watched her sleep naked on my lap.

"Arnold, I love you. Don't leave me," she said in her dreams, made me grinned.

I kissed her cheek, neck, shoulder, and lips, "Never. I won't leave you. You're mine, baby."

_Current time_

Suddenly, I felt a hand squeezed my bulge under the desk. "Stop daydreaming, football head. I will give you some later. Please pay attention, okay?"

"Can't wait any longer, babe. I love you so much," I kissed her lips hard, sucked and gently bit it, then forced my tongue into the pleasure I need every nano secs of my life. I just love her too damn much. At last, I know what is love. Now, I understand those long term couples. And I want to be part of them. Loving and longing to my Helga.

"Mr. Shortman!" I pulled back my lips of her, smiled sheepishly to her, and tried not to look Mrs. Graham's deadly eyes.

Ah. This excess anger of mine needs you, Helga-babe.


End file.
